Angel of death
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; Se cree demasiado. El águila más hermosa en lo más alto de las nubes; veloz, inalcanzable, invencible… Sin embargo, sabe que no es así. Es demasiado arrogante. Se cree muy listo pero es demasiado ingenuo, un peón con aires de reina; un sirviente con ojos de príncipe.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Ubisoft.

**Summary:** Viñeta; Se cree demasiado. El águila más hermosa en lo más alto de las nubes; veloz, inalcanzable, invencible… Sin embargo, sabe que no es así. Es demasiado arrogante. Se cree muy listo pero es demasiado ingenuo, un peón con aires de reina; un sirviente con ojos de príncipe.

**Nota:** Para mi Romi, que ama a Altair tanto como yo(L). ¡Gracias a Carlita por betearlo! Te amo, espo.

* * *

**Angel of death.**

**—o—**

_«_Arrogante bastardo_»_, suelen llamarle algunos. Él los escucha. A menudo siente las miradas sobre su espalda, los murmullos escondidos entre las paredes y los golpes en su rostro concedidos por aquellos envidiosos que se desquitan en el campo de entrenamiento, solo porque él es el mejor asesino entre todos esos inútiles e hipócritas que lo único que hacen es repetir la ideología sagrada del credo sin siquiera entender su concepto ni su esencia.

_«_Nada es verdad, todo está permitido_»._

Pero ni siquiera Altair sabe lo que aquella frase implica. Es consciente de eso y se burla de ello, con arrogancia y altanería, porque esa ignorancia podría convertirlo en el asesino más miserable de toda la hermandad. Pero, aunque no lo es, no le importa. Se cree demasiado. El águila más hermosa en lo más alto de las nubes; veloz, inalcanzable, invencible… Sin embargo, sabe que no es así. Es demasiado arrogante. Se cree muy listo pero es demasiado ingenuo, un peón con aires de reina; un sirviente con ojos de príncipe.

Se mira al espejo. Se quita su armamento, su armadura de asesino, ahora impregnada con sangre seca, y su hoja oculta. No se reconoce a sí mismo, no tiene idea de quién es ese muchacho en el reflejo del vidrio: joven y apuesto, serio y con una mirada cortante como el cristal.

Ha vivido tan poco y sin embargo siente haberlo hecho demasiado. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo lo demuestran, cuentan una historia: la muerte misma y los ojos de sus víctimas a punto de desfallecer. _«_Estás equivocado, chico. Todo en lo que crees es una mentira_»._

Él se ríe de ellos, se burla de sus juegos.

_«_Nada es verdad, todo está permitido_»_ les contesta, pero no comprende lo que aquellas palabras significan. Las pronuncia por mera costumbre, por tradición, porque eso fue lo que le enseñaron desde su nacimiento. Cree saberlo todo solo por conocerlas de memoria y por recitarlas en el momento indicado con el tono de voz correcto, grueso y frío, haciendo a sus víctimas temblar.

—Eres un idiota inteligente, Altair. Pero no eres ni la mitad de inteligente de lo que crees. Sabes usar tu espada, pero no tu cerebro. Lees demasiado con la intención de aprender, pero siempre terminas haciendo estupideces —suele decirle Kadar, con el veneno y la envidia en la punta de su lengua.

—Aun así, soy más inteligente que tú —responde Altair con burla y se marcha para presumir sus dotes de batalla en el campo de entrenamiento, mientras sus fieles admiradores lo observan desde lejos.

«Ángel de la muerte_»_ le dicen. Tan ágil como un águila y brillante como la estrella más hermosa del cielo. Los que aún no ingresaron al credo desean ser como él algún día. Pero no lo entienden, no saben las dudas que su héroe experimenta a la hora de quitar una vida, _«_¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?_»_

Siempre susurra aquellas palabras luego de pronunciar su ideología, con la que ha crecido, y se ríe de su necedad, porque acaba de responderse a sí mismo.

Nada es verdad, todo está permitido.

* * *

Hace ya tiempo tenía ganas de escribir de Altair, mi esposo(?). Raro que lo diga, pero me inspiré en esto gracias a **Assassins Creed 3**, Connor me recordó muchísimo a Altair en varios aspectos, un asesino que no sabe cual es su propósito y es manipulado por todo el mundo, Altair tiene algo de eso, al menos en el primer juego, demasiado arrogante y necio, jura fidelidad eterna a su credo pero era **el primero en dudar** cuando mataba a un templario. Obviamente aquella visión cambió con el templo. Como ya sabe mi **Romi**, no pretendo crear una trama sólida en ésto, simplemente un descargue y explorar más su personalidad :) esto estaría situado antes del primer juego.

**¿Reviews?**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
